More Than Friends?
by Jedeye13
Summary: What's This? A story that will not feature Aeris or Cloud as the main characters. Well this will be the second one. I don't know about this one though. So if someone actually reads this I would appreciate some feedback. Here comes the story.......


More Than Friends?  
  
Tifa:  
  
"Tifa I need to talk to you," he said in a voice that gives the impression of impending disaster. "Yes Cloud what about?" I tried to sound cheerful but not doing a very good job. I know what this is about. Since I first saw them together I knew this was going to happen. It's okay she's my friend and I knew it would be one of us but deep down I wished she had to go through this instead of me. "Tifa I told Aeris that I love her," Cloud said while my heart breaking a little. Just because I knew it was going to happen doesn't mean it wasn't going to hurt. "Is that it Cloud? I thought you were going to tell me that you lost your sword or something. I'm happy for both of you," I responded hiding my tearing heart. "Thank you Tifa. I'm so glad that you're okay with this. You're the best friend anyone could have. If there is anything I can ever do for you, don't ever be afraid to tell me," Cloud said with such joy that it couldn't help but bring my mood up a little. "So go on and ask her out already. Don't forget the flowers," I said while shoving him out the door. Truth is I didn't want him to see me cry. "Okay Tifa. I'll see you later," he yelled out while running down the street. I locked up Cloud#9 and just sat at the table. Looks like it's just me and you.   
  
Vincent:  
  
I decided to take a walk in the brisk autumn breeze to wake me up. Last couple of days I've been so tired. No real sleep. Relfecting on my life. Everything was now all to quiet. A while ago I decided to move into Kalm and work at the local gunsmith shop. Granted it was not as exciting as roaming the planet, but I couldn't handle being alone anymore. At least here I could see people and not feel alone and then kind of be alone. Strange isn't it. Winhill lane, this is where Tifa's bar is. As I walked down the street, I saw Tifa closing her Bar up. I wonder why it's only five. Being myself I decided to see if she was okay. This isn't really like her. As I knocked at the door I asked, "Tifa it's Vincent. May I come in?" I didn't hear a reply but was confirmed by her unlocking the door. I walked in.  
  
Tifa:  
  
Last thing I need is someone hear right now, but I just can't leave him out there. Ignoring all my instincts to lie and say that I was busy, I let him in. When I opened the door, there seemed to be a stranger there instead of Vincent. The red eyes gave me my reassurance that it was him. Instead of his usual attire, Vincent was wearing some brown khakis with a black shirtand a pair of black tennis. His hair was a little shorter but not much and fell parted at the top to his shoulders. "So what brings you here?" I asked not as sad as I was before. "I was just in the neighborhood and decided to have a talk with my friend," he said almost cheery which is unusal for Vincent. Very unusual. I told him about what happened and told him that's why I closed up early. "Well Tifa, I don't know what to say but I have an idea. Let's go out and see a movie. This will at least get your mind off everything," Vincent said energetic. I was completely taken off guard by the outburst. "I can't go. I'm a mess and....." I tried to make up an excuse. "In my opinion you like fine but if you feel that you are a mess I'll wait while you get changed," he said cutting of my excuses. "I don't know...." I said, "Come on Tifa you have two choices. One spending the night here feeling sorry, getting drunk, and having a really bad hangover or going out with your friend and maybe having a good time. Here I'll even let you pick. You decide," he responded trying to persuade me to come with him. It worked. "Alright give me 20 minutes," I said finally giving in.   
  
Vincent:  
  
I wonder what we're going to see? Well I couldn't leave her here getting drunk and wallowing in self pity. Besides I don't have the alcohol tolerance to do that. After reading through some magazine I found, Tifa was ready. She took my breath away. Tifa was wearing a light blue dress that came about half way between her knee and ankle. I didn't notice it at first but she had cut her hair to a little bit past her shoulders. She just let it fall with out really doing anything to it. I never really noticed how beautiful she is. "You look really nice," I managed to say sounding a little stupid. "Thank you Vincent," she replied. "So what movie are we going to see?" I then in turned asked. "Runaway Bride, I've been wanting to see that for a while," Tifa responded in a happy tone considering what she went through today. "Okay let's go," after saying that I opened the door and we walked out.   
  
Tifa:  
  
To tell the truth I have never seen this side of Vincent but I thought it was very sweet. After the movie we went out to the Chochobo's Delite and talked about the movie and other things. During the whole time I was with him I didn't even think about what happened today. Vincent then walked me back to my house, Cloud#9. This is where I received the shock of my life. I started to realize that I think I like Vincent a little more than a friend. Now what do I do? I thought about just forgetting about it but that wasn't going to be possible. I thanked him for the date and before he left I lost all my senses and kissed him. I didn't want to break away but eventually we did. "Uh Vincent I think we need to talk," I nevrously said to him.  
  
Vincent:  
  
She kissed me. Tifa kissed me. If I wasn't there I wouldn't have beleived it. It was wonderful and wouldn't trade it for the world. "Yeah I think you're right," I replied to her. "Vincent I think that I like you more than a the good friend that you are," she said shaking a little. "Tifa somewhere during the evening I stopped wanting to be just friends. So you're not alone on this," I said trying to keep my cool but failing. "I don't know what to do though. Should we go out on a real date and see what happens or should we just pretend like it never happened?" Tifa asked looking for an easy answer. "Tifa I know I like you. But of what happened today I think you need to think through what you're feeling right now," I said not wanting that at all. "I...think you're right. Maybe it was just what happened today but then maybe it's because I genuinely like you. I need to think through this," she said not exactly sure of what to do. "I'll wait for you until you have found your answer," I said a little sad. "Thank you Vincent," she said starting to cry. I gave her a hug and let her just cry for as long as she needed. Then she went inside. I walked away a little depressed but also filled with something I hadn't felt in a long while. Hope and love.  
  
By: Jedeye13  
  



End file.
